You Called?
by QueenInnocent
Summary: YC is just a small collection of oneshots about Orchid and I's friendship. Its not always happy... But have fun, laugh along, and join us in, "You Called?"
1. ChewBACCA

**YC IS HERE! This is a little thing called, "You Called" and it is just a bunch of things with me and Jackie. Oh yeah, I should explain this, my (K) real name is Erin. Orchid is also Jackie. OK? Good…. *Starts listening to Pandora®* OH MAH GOODNESS ITS NINTENDO *sings* Ok, well, I'm not even sure we'll post this… Oh well. It doesn't quite fit into a category… But if we do, this is just a bunch of random short stories of things that have happened to us. Um… not all of them will be happy,... Like the "Forever" one I'll post soon. So, yeah! Read!**

_Alright. So, here's a pretty nOOby one guys! And, believe it or not, it only happened like... 2 days ago. Right K?_

**Yep… It was a pretty dumb moment.**

_So, here's how it pretty much went:_

I finished the baked potatoes for our food chest to sell for money on TimGaming, our go-to server. I went to my house where Erin was waiting annoyed and impatient.

"Are they finally dooooone?" she groaned.

"Yeeeeeeessss." I mimicked her, tossing the two stacks at her. She added them to the chest, and there were a few moments of silence.

"Erin?"

"Yeah?"

"I just figired out why Jerome's nickname is Bacca. ChewBACCA….."

"REALLY JACKIE?! REALLYYYYY?!"

"Yes...I'm not kidding."

_For those of you who didnt know (like meee!) its because his skin is ChewBACCA. Yeaaaaaahhhh._

**And my POV!**

I sat inside Jackie's house waiting for those potato's to arrive. She finally walked through the door and since I was closer to the chest she tossed me the 2 stacks. I added them to the chest, and was about to talk, when I saw in the chat,

"I know why they call Jerome bacca… chewBACCA."

I froze, since I had known that for years. I slowly turned around and looked at her minecraft skin.

I slowly typed in chat "REALLY? REALLY JACKIE? REALLY?" and she responded with a simple

"Yes… I'm not joking..."


	2. Budder, the Drug Sheep

**Hi guys.**

You Called- Budder the Sheep

Orchid's POV (in MC)

Well, here's how it pretty much started… I was playing on our favorite server, when I came upon a sheep. I took him to my house and made a little pen for him, then died him yellow. Erin wasn't on, so in the chat, I said: "What should I name my yellow sheep?"

Replies were...interesting. I just decided to call him Budder (I was watching Sky's videos). So, his name was Budder the sheep.

I know this isn't interesting, but keeeeep waaaaiiiting!

Erin came on later, and I was still there. After saying hi, I typed into the chat "Come see my new pet in he pen by my house!"

"What's his name?" She asked, and I replied "I caught him earlier! I named him budder!" but...when I pressed enter, and the chat was announced, it said "I caught him earlier! I named him marijuana concentrate!"

...I know.

"What?" Erin typed back. I typed back and pressed enter, and I watched as it did the same thing.

"That's weird, I typed marijuana concentrate" I flipped out, so I tried putting 'budder' with spaces in between each other.

" R," I entered, "Try typing it without the spaces!"

She did it, and it came out like mine: "Marijuana concentrate"

nobody moved or said a word.

Then we just burst out laughing...because apparently there is a bug or something that someone made on the server. To this day, my sheep's name is Budder/ Marijuana Concentrate.

Erin's POV (in MC)

Ok. So I got on the server (timgaming) and saw Orchid was on.

"Hai!" I typed.

"Come meet my new pet in the pen by my house!" she replied.

I ran to her house and there was a yellow sheep.

"What's its name?" I asked, watching her put a sign.

"I caught him earlier! His name is marijuana concentrate!" She typed in.

What...?

"What?" I typed, really confused.

"I typed marijuana concentrate!" I was extremely confused.

" R. Try without the spaces..."

I did, and typed "budder."

What popped up in chat was "Marijuana concentrate."

I stood still for a second, before bursting out laughing, dropping my mouse.

"I'm crying!" I typed, and walked away, hoping to find another Easter egg/glitch.


	3. BACON PANCAKES

You Called- Bacon Pancakes

Orchid's POV (in real life)  
I woke up...5:45 am. Eh, whatever. I just decided to get on Skype message and talk to Erin. And watch the new Adventure Time episode. Erin replied, and we just talked for a bit, until she sent a picture. It was of her text. She was talking to her mom, and had said "I'm too hungry to stand up...can you bring me food?" It read. Her mom had replied "I'm sorry, but I have some bad news. It looks like you will die soon of starvation. I enjoyed being part of your life." Erin's reply was "Thanks. Get dad to make me food?" Her mom had said that he was considering it. I was laughing pretty hard by this moment. The next picture was of a bagel. I pretty much died then.  
However, because of that predicament, I was hungry, and being inspired by Adventure Time (you only get this if you watch it), I decided to make Bacon Pancakes. (If you want the recipe, PM me. It's actually really good, I kid you not.)  
"I'm making bacon pancakes." I said.  
"I WANT SOME"  
"I'LL GIVE YOU SOME"  
"Hooooooooow?!"  
"I WILL MENTALLY SEND THEM TO YOU. NOW GTG MAKE SOME PANCAKES. BAII"  
"You better send me some pictures."  
"Hooooow? My phone doesn't work... How 'bout we silence and smiles?"  
"Ok!"  
I went downstairs to make them, and when I pulled out the pancake mix, my mom asked me what I was doing.  
"Makin pancakes, makin bacon pancakes, dunana..makin pancakes, makin bacon pancakes." I sang the AT song. She rolled her eyes, and I made a small batch for me and my brother. I made multiple mistakes during the cooking process. I'll only tell you the two major ones. When I started the heat under the griddle, I had put on some coconut oil before so the pancakes didn't stick to the pan. Apparently, I put on toooooo muuuuch, because in seconds the pan was engulfed in smoke, producing it so it went around the house. It did that the entire time. I can be such a dumb blonde sometimes…  
The next thing, was my pancake itself. I flipped it too early, so it twisted, then landed….awkwardly. I seriously don't even know how to explain it, except that it was in the shape of a person. Sorta...not really. but it was just weird.  
After that though, my pancakes were all normal (almost), and really good. So then I skyped Erin, and we did our silence and smiles, ( I showed her a half eaten pancake), then I finished breakfast and we started talking again.  
You need that recipe. Seriously, it's amazing.


	4. Saddle Struggle

**Short Chapter, but I have about 5. We spent I've Saturday just writing together.**

**And not going to lie, we still have no idea if you can make a saddle.**

You Called- Saddle Struggle

Orchid's POV (in MC)

"I can't believe we finally found more horses! We have three horses, and two saddles though… that's ok, I can make one." I smiled. Erin looked at me weirdly.

"You can't make saddles, Orchid…"

"Yeah you can, I've made one before."

"Um…. GOOGLE WE NEED YOU!" She suddenly screamed. So we both went to google and searched for about ten minutes. There were a million ways, and I told her I was going to make one just like I did before.

"Do you have any leather?" I asked.

"Yeah, in my chests." She laughed. I went to her house and opened the chest.

"Hey look, I found a saddle!"


	5. Oh, hi dad

You Called- More Like my Dad Called

Orchid's POV (in MC)

Erin and I were working on getting the horses into the bar. I was working on the last one; Erin was already tying up the other two at my little house.

The phone started ringing, and since I was home alone with my younger brother, I picked it up.

"Hey Jackie, it's dad. I'm gonna be home late tonight…" his voice went on, but I was distracted by the horse we named Epona (after Legend of Zelda), who started walking out of her stable. I reallized I forgot to close the gate. She was now walking to a cliff. I had one hand on the phone, so I couldn't move to get her.

"I already told mom that I have to stay late..." he continued. I was skyping Erin at the same time, so she could hear me talking to my dad. I was getting more and more panicked as Epona neared the edge.

She took a step forward and fell down.

"So, I love you and-"

"NOOOO THE HORSE IT'S DYING!" I shrieked into the phone. Erin started cracking up, and I realized I was still on the phone with my dad.

"...what?" My dad asked, sounding really confused.

"Oh, uh, my horse, it, uh... nevermind. Sorry. Continue!" I rushed.

Erin kept dying of laughter. It turns out that it wasn't really a cliff; I just couldn't see that the bottom was three blocks down.


	6. Adam Whatever-his-name-is

**I still can't spell it.**

You Called- Orchid and Adam Levine (which took 5 minutes to find out how to spell)

Orchid's POV (in real life)

I was listening to the song Animals. I didn't know who it was by. So when I told Erin, she replied "Oh, I love that song!"

"Who's it by?"

"...Adam Levine...everyone knows that, Orchid."

I didn't reply for a while. I just kinda sat there, mentally slapping myself over and over again. Then, today, I was driving to the store with my mom. She watches the Voice (TV show where people sings and Adam Levine is a judge). I do sometimes, but I really only liked last years. A song came on, and we turned up the volume and listened to it. It was Animals by WE ALL KNOW WHO NOW.

"Is this by Maroon 5? It sounds like them." My mom asked.

"No, it's by Adam Levine." I stated firmly.

"...umm...Adam Levine is in Maroon 5."

I can be such an idiot sometimes.


	7. The Not-Billions of Zombies (Grr)

You Called- The Not-Billions of Zombies (in MC)

**I'm not the brightest.**

Erin's POV

So one day I was on the server and I had to go and put the food into the food chest (from chapter one). Unfortunately, the way was blocked by zombies. Lots and lots of zombies, about ten, and I heard more. Orchids house was next to me, so I jumped in and frantically started telling Orchid to rescue me, for I only had a beat up iron sword, and she had diamond. So when she finally said she was coming, I was relived because by then the zombies had started to beat on her door. I may have exaggerated the amount of zombies when talking to her, because she quickly topped into chat,

"Erin! That's not billions of zombies! There's two, and a creeper."

I was appalled. Where did the other eight go? Just then I got a message.

"I killed them all, come out!"

To this day, I still have no idea where the other zombies went. My guess?

They despawned.


End file.
